twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DenaliLover/My random blog about a school camping trip
Okay so I'm going on a school camp (prefect camp) on 9 March. And then I remembered my prefect camp from 2 years ago. Ahh, so you know those times when you go on a camping trip with your school and all? Oh how I love that. You get to camp with your friends! :D And you know how you're all a prefect and stuff? Those dudes that are kind of like the substitutes for teachers? Well I'm writing about an experience about my prefect camp in the 5th grade. So we went on a night walk. It was 10 o'clock. They lined us all up and we were going to take a walk in the woods. So this was my first time, so I was a bit nervous. We couldn't use torches so we had to hike in the dark. I was placed at the back of line. I was like 4th last. But so we couldn't fall off the edge and tumble down into the river, we had to hold each other's hands, the one on front of you and the one at the back of you. So our hands were a bit sweaty. So off we went, into the night forest. The only light we had was the moon. It felt like the Hunger Games. ;) So our leaders aka the camp instructors aka our group mentors, we had about 4 of them and they lead us all the way to a rocky hill. It was like climbing up a mountain so we had to grab on the long grass that was there. I was pretty slow on it all. Once there we sat for a while and took the time to listen to the quietness all around us. My group's mentor was the strict on. He threatened us and said we shouldn't touch any plants because he has a special remedy that can cure it and he won't give it to us because we didn't listen when he said don't touch the plants that give skin probkems. So anyway, when we had to go back everyone just chipped in the line and stood where they wanted to. One of our camp instructors aka Jomo (pronounced Joh-moh) was about to lead us back. The 7th grade girls wanted to go their own way, so they ended up sliding down a muddy path and everyone followed because it was the only way down. My brother, whom I fight alot with, was all over-protective of me. He wanted to be behind me all the time making sure I was okay. Sooner, everyone split up and we went our own way in different groups. The group I had landed up with were the 7th graders and we had no camp instructor to guide us. So we felt lost. I was hanging out with another girl in my grade (who in that night ended up sleeping in between me and my best friend on a singular bed). Some guy walked pass us wearing some clothing that made him look like he was in the navy and he had a spear saying he was following his ancestors aka his mighty people. The 7th grade girls felt scared so they lead the way and the 7th grade boys were right at the back. My brother was behind me the whole time and when we finally felt so lost, the 7th grader boys decided we should turn around. Now we get to the interesting part; The 7th grade girls started screaming and running. Then everyone started running too. My brother's like "RUN LENTI RUN!" and I'm so confused. I'm wondering what the hell's going on. I couldn't run fast enough because I was scared that if I ran very fast I would fall of the edge and tumblr through those sharp bushes and end up dead beside the stream. So i ran slowly. Everyone's running behind me. "Run Lenti, run! RUN!" I hear my brother shout at me. I try running only to end up falling in the bushes. Those bushes were just made up leaves so they were like a comfortable bed. My brother gripped my hand so tightly trying to pull me up. But I just couldn't get up. I could feel the tears starting to rise and ready to stream down my face. "Come Lenti get up! Quickly!" my brother said. I was in shock. I thought that I was going to die. Like some mountain lion was chasing the girls that's why they were running. I'm just like "Why are they running? Why?!" But my brother couldn't hear me. "Come Lenti quick! Get up!!!" So I felt, this is it. I'm not going to rise from where I am, that mountain lion is going to come and eat me right here and I will die in these bushes. I was so scared. I thought to myself, I love you mom, I love you dad, I love you Delron. I started crying in those bushes. I seriously thought I was going to die. It was like my life was flashing right before my eyes. After all the drama I got up and everyone calmed down. The girls were laughing because they made everyone scared. I ended up crying my heart out because I thought I was going to die and another 7th grader got scratched in the face by some thorn plants. We eventually met back up with some camp instructors and all went well. We got back at camp at 4 in the morning. I will never, ever forget this day where I thought I would die. I was only 10 years old when this happened. My life flashing before my eyes like I was going to die somehow... Category:Blog posts